Catch The Bunny
by DemiseKiss
Summary: Our trio's hanging out at Aaa's sole bar, when a certain flaming prince strolls in. What's gonna happen? They're gonna play a little game called Catch The Bunny. It's kind of old and short, so sorry if it sucks.


Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Fionna, and plenty of other princes were hanging out at Aaa's only restaurant. It had been around a long time, and gone through many renovations. A while back, when Fionna came upon the place, the only person to be in the restaurant was the owner. Fi had told Marshall and Gumball, and now everyone in Aaa knew about the place.  
"Look, you'd never be able to beat up a monster like that without a sword. It would just swallow you whole," Marshall argued. "Yeah I could! Dude, I beat up monsters all the time with my bare fists," Fionna countered. "Not this one," he commented. "Well, I-"  
Fionna was interrupted by the sound of the door dinging the arrival of another prince. Flame Prince, to be exact. "Oh dear," Gumball said quietly. Fionna smiled in delight. Marshall Lee hissed. "Ugh, I hate that jerk." Flame Prince sat down at one of the seats at the end of the bar (that didn't sell alcohol), away from where the trio sat now. "How is he not burning things up?" Gumball whispered quietly to Fionna. "Oh, he's wearing protective clothing. See the gloves on his hand?" she replied, pointing to FP. "Hmm.. Yes, I do." Fi suddenly raised her hand in the air and waved, "Hi, FP!" The prince looked up from his lava rocks and smiled a little at her. His flame grew a bit brighter, too.  
"I'm gonna go talk to him, he seems lonely," she announced, starting to get up. "Nah, wait. I have a better idea," Marshall lee said, grabbing her wrist gently and grinning slyly. "And what's that?" Gumball inquired, suspicious that it wasn't going to be good. "We're gonna have him play our little game," he replied. Fionna lit up. "Ok, sounds fun! Let's go tell him how it works," the adventuress exclaimed, grabbing his arm at pulling him along.  
"Hello, Fionna," FP said when they approached. "Wait, who's he?" he said, nodding at Marshall Lee. "Oh, this is Marshall Lee. He's the Vampire King," she replied. Marshall hissed at him, whom in return gave ML a look of disgust ad redirected his attention to Fionna. He started to speak, but Marshall cut him off. "Look, punk. You're gonna play a little game with us. Here's what you do. Fi's gonna start singing a song, and you gotta sing an alto line against her soprano line. She walks around the restaurant and you gotta catch her. She is also allowed to do whatever she wants to get away. We all know how fast she is, so it's not exactly easy. Bubba and I are the only ones ever to win. We call it Catch the Bunny. Wanna try?" he said. In the background, Lumpy Space Prince said, "Just lumping do it!" Flame Prince rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the microphones. "Fine. I'll play your silly games."

Fionna smiled and grabbed the other microphone. The moment the song started she got away from him and was already on the other side of the room. A mere three seconds later, so was he. He was about to grab her wrist, but the surprised girl was already off again. "Wow!" Wild berry Prince exclaimed. "He's pretty quick," Gumball commented to Marshall Lee, who was once again sitting at the bar. "Whatever. He's not gonna win." The two started to recall how they had won. Gumball wasn't as fast, but he was still right behind her most of the entire game. At one point, Fionna was running, and she swayed her arm for one second, and he caught it. She spun around, and he smiled at her then kissed her hand like a gentleman, causing her to blush a bit. However, when Marshall Lee had played the game, he was far from a gentleman, and much closer to a flirt. Every chance he got, he poked her bottom or pulled on the bunny ear on her hat, which caused her to readjust it. She was blushing almost the entire time. He won by sneaking up above her, putting his hands on her cheeks so he could win, and giving her a quick kiss just because he could. Before she could do anything, he was already sitting back down with a sly grin, leaving her flabbergasted and blushing like crazy.  
Now, Flame Prince was just a foot behind her the entire game. Fionna jumped onto a table, he jumped on a table. She was clinging to a hanging lamp, he was clinging to a hanging lamp. "You're fast, FP," she commented, looking at him. He smiled. "Thanks. You're pretty fast yourself, for a water elemental." She started to say that she wasn't a water elemental, but the song's lyrics started up again. "Oooh, I- Aah!" She shrieked when she fell, tripping over a wire. Flame Prince suddenly came up from under her, though, and caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Thanks," Fionna said, blushing a bit. He nodded, setting her down.  
"Wow, nice job, dude! You actually won," she complimented. He smiled, and flashed a taunting grin at Marshall Lee, who was fairly annoyed and crossing his arms. "Chill, bro," she said, giving Marshall a look. As they were walking back to their seats, Flame Prince looked at ML and said, "Take that, loser." He then sat down at the far side of the bar again, and Fionna returned to her spot. Marshall stared at FP, and when the flaming boy stared back, Marshall then proceeded to mouth out a curse word and flip him off.  
"That's distasteful, Marshall Lee," Gumball commented. "Shut up, Gumbutt," he said, rolling his eyes. "You think I care?" The owner of the restaurant suddenly boomed through the speakers. "Sorry, everyone. It's closing time, and I gotta shut it down," he announced. The people soon started filing out. "Hey, Fi, wanna watch Heat Signature at my place?" Marshall Lee asked as the trio started walking home. Her fist shot up as she shouted, "Heck yeah!" He smiled and said, "Rad. Later, Gumbutt," then waved to Gumball and scooped the adventuress up and flew off. Gumball waved back as Lord Monochromicorn appeared as his ride home.


End file.
